For Love, For Lust
by DavidFlairFan
Summary: A Dave Batista and Randy Orton Fic. SLASH MM
1. Default Chapter

Title: For Love, For Lust  
  
Rating: R (Chapter 3 has strong sexual content though)  
  
Contents: Slash M/M,  
  
Characters: Randy Orton, Dave Batista, with mention of others.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people mention. THIS IS JUST A STORY THAT IS MAKE-BELIVE THAT I MADE UP IN MY HEAD. Summery: A nice little story about Randy and Dave. LOL. A/N: Please give me feedback but remember this is my first fic  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Dave's Point of View (POV)  
  
It seems like forever since I've been in the ring or on the road with WWE. It's only been six months since the match form hell happened, as I like to call it, but time just seems to be in slow motion. I feel like an eager child waiting for Christmas to come only to have each hour that passed feel like it should have been two hours instead of one.  
  
It's not only being in the ring and doing what I love to do, wrestle, that I miss but I find myself missing Randy too. I know that all we were was "road buddies" or whatever the fuck you wanna call it, but the little bastard starting growing on me.  
  
I know, I know I am married and Randy has been known to fuck girls too but in all reality Randy likes things rough. Rough like no girl could ever give him. I would fuck him like the little whore that he is and he would always come back for seconds. Everyone's been calling him "Hunter's little bitch" only if they knew.  
  
It's not just the sex part that I miss. I also miss the car rides where we just talked, well usually that is. Most people when the think of Randy they think he's some spoiled little punk who only got into this business because of his daddy. Boy are they wrong. He is nothing like that. Granted his father, uncle, and grandfather were in the business before him and I'm sure they did help a little to get him started out. But it's the "spoiled little punk" part that they don't know about. I would say Randy is far from spoiled. He's told me some horror stories about being a little kid and spending most of your free time you could on the road with a bunch of wrestlers. Not exactly a fairy tale childhood.  
  
I hate to admit it, but I think my feelings for Randy has went beyond just sexual. I don't know why after all he can become very annoying, he's has way too much energy, and let's face it he isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. So why do I like him you ask? He's one of the few people who actually took time to get to know me, He's the sweetest person you will ever meet, he's funny, He not judgmental you can tell him anything and he won't hold it against you, and well he is just flat out hot as hell. That's why I was happy today when the doctor gave me Clarence to go back to work.  
  
Randy's POV  
  
God damn it! It's the same thing every damn night. You'd think he would get the point but he never seems to understand. Every night after the show, without fail, H tries to get me to go back to his room with him. And without fail I decline his offer. I know it pisses him off and well it's not exactly helping me out in my career since basically H can make or break you in this business.  
  
It's not that I don't find him attractive, because he's got one hell of an impressive body, and it's not like when he hits on me I don't get turned on, you trying having H touching you and grabbing you and not get a hard on. It's just that people already call me his little bitch. I want people to know me as Randy Orton not Hunter's little bitch.  
  
Oh please come back soon Dave. Not only will it stop H from bothering me, but it will give me someone else to ride with besides Hunter and Ric. Nothing against them I respect them both, but there is only so long you can listen to them without going insane. Ric treats me more like a little boy then anything else most of the time and H rambles on about being the best and the greatest thing to hit professional wrestling. I can only count the days until Dave is back. 


	2. Chapter 2

Randy's POV  
  
I sit down at the table trying to gather my thoughts and breath for that fact, after being speared by Goldberg tonight. I know that the moves are scripted but when Bill's shoulders connect with my mid-section I felt all the oxygen I had in my body leave and I swore I thought he cracked one of my ribs.  
  
I look around the room and see H talking to Maven. Poor boy, I can only wonder what they're talking about? Damn it! Sometime I wonder if he can tell when someone's thinking about him because here he comes my way. Taking a drink of water I wait for what has become our nightly ritual.  
  
"Randall?" God how I hate when people call me that.  
  
"Oh hey H, what's up" Not like I don't already know but...  
  
"How are you doing? You took one hell of a bump out there?" Okay so instead of flat out coming on to me he's gonna act like he cares first.  
  
"I'm okay nothing I can't handle."  
  
"So how about you..." That's all he got out before the sound of my phone ringing interrupts him. I look at the caller ID and see that it's Dave.  
  
"Sorry man this is an important call I need to take." I say to H before leaving because I know if I stick around H will do everything in his power to try and listen in.  
  
Dave's POV  
  
I grab the phone and lay down on the bed before calling Randy. I make sure that Angie, my wife, is gone before I start to dial. Angie doesn't know about Randy. I mean she knows who he is but she doesn't know about us. And that's the way I want it to be. No one knows about us. I think a couple people suspect things but who really knows? We have an agreement that we don't want anyone to know. After all we are supposed to be 'straight' and all.  
  
I listen to the phone ring on the other end. "Come on Randy answer" I mutter under my breath finally on the 5th ring he picks up.  
  
"Hello" the voice on the other end picks up sounding a little annoyed. "Hey babe,  
  
Whats up?" I ask.  
  
"Hey sexy." He says in a whisper almost "Not much, just avoiding getting molested." I know he was talking about HHH giving him unwanted attention.  
  
"MMMM, giving me ideas." Randy starts giggling and I know that he more then likely has one of those oh so sexy smiles on his face.  
  
"I watched Raw tonight, and I most say that you look mighty damn fine in your evolution shirt and trunks." A smile comes across my face remembering just how sexy he really did look.  
  
"Oh thanks" Randy replied shyly. Sometimes I don't get him, I guess it depends on his mood. Sometimes he can be very vocal about sex and you have to literally pry him off you and then other times he's really quite and seems shy about it.  
  
"So what's going on there?" Randy asks seeming like he's trying changing the subject.  
  
"Not much just missing you. Guess what? I....." I get cut off when I hear Ric in the background yelling something to Randy.  
  
"Hey man I have to go or otherwise my ride is gonna leave me." Randy says in a hurry.  
  
"Alright I'll talk to you later baby."  
  
"Okay" he says right before he hangs up. I didn't get to tell him I get to come back soon but oh well I guess I can surprise when I get there.  
  
Randy's POV  
  
Great here we go again with this. I set in the back of the limo listening to H and Ric chat. Blocking them out, which I am getting quite good at, I start thinking to myself.  
  
It's been six months since the last time I got laid. I mean actually fucked. Sure I've been with several women lately especially since hanging out with Hunter. It just isn't the same. I want something that none of those girls can give me.  
  
I've tried going to Dave's house on my days off. But it's not like we can do anything he has a wife and kids at home. I guess if I really wanted to I could fuck one of the boys in the back. I know most of them do 'swing the other way' when on the road. But there isn't anyone who I really want to.  
  
I don't know about me and Dave's relationship any more. I mean at first we were just fuck buddies and of course friends. But I don't know how he feels. He's been calling me a hell of a lot more lately. I'll be damn if he goes without a day from calling me. And he used to only call when he wanted off and wanted me to talk dirty to him. He seems to just want to talk now. I don't know what he wants but I know the only thing I want is sex. Just sex plain and simple SEX is all I want.  
  
Suddenly I am drawn from my thoughts when we pulled up to the hotel. Hopefully I can avoid H and head straight up to my room. 


End file.
